Volver a enamorarlo
by Weasley's Love
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la Carta Sellada realmente se llevara el sentimiento más preciaso para Sakura? ¿Si Shaoran no recordara estar enamorado de Sakura? Quizás algunas personas deban intervenir para tratar que los sentimientos resurjan. Debatiéndose entre la incertidumbre, la tristeza y un nuevo enemigo, Sakura intentará reconquitar a Shaoran.
1. Chapter 1

**– Capítulo 1 –**

– Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡CARTA CLOW! – mantuvo su vista fija en aquella hermosa criatura de aspecto infantil que flotaba ante ella. "Después de todo, nunca le dije lo que sentía por él" pensó con amargura – Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño. ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

La carta comenzó a sellarse normalmente, sin embargo la energía de la carta se disparó en el aire sobresaltándola. Se volvió asustada hacia atrás, a tiempo para ver como lo envolvía a Shaoran.

– ¡Shaoran! – gritó preocupada y se acercó lo más que pudo a él.

El muchacho se veía muy débil, a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, pero aún así se volvió a verla lentamente y le habló con dulzura.

– Que bueno que llegué a tiempo. Parece que me quedaba algo de magia – parecía estar restándole importancia al hecho de estar encerrado en aquella burbuja negra – Es natural que estés cansada porque usaste muchas cartas en un solo día.

El sentimiento de tristeza se comenzó a apoderar de Sakura. Shaoran se veía muy lastimado y aún así… aún en esa situación y en ese momento… él estaba tratando de tranquilizarla a ella, cuando debía ser al revés.

– Pero Shaoran… – trató de articular.

– Aunque este sentimiento se pierda, no importa qué cosa suceda… te prometo… que aún así te seguiré-

La frase quedó en el aire, inconclusa, mientras la burbuja lo consumía. Sakura ya no pudo contener el llanto y derramó en lágrimas todo el miedo y la angustia que había sentido desde que comprendió cuál era el sacrificio que suponía esa tarea.

– ¡Shaoran, NO! – gritó con todas su fuerzas.

Era muy tarde ya, ese sentimiento desaparecería y ella no había sido capaz de confesarle que su amor era correspondido. Que tonta había sido al pensar que tenía tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo, y haber permitido que las interrupciones le quitaran el valor. Debió habérselo gritado a los cuatro vientos; debió de decírselo frente a cualquier persona, en cualquier oportunidad. Ahora tenía mucho de que lamentarse, de que arrepentirse.

La carta recientemente sellada comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo y pronto irradió una luz que colmó toda la torre. Era una señal de que la ciudad volvería a la normalidad, que sus habitantes ya estaban a salvo. Al menos la mayoría…

En tanto ella continuaba con sus manos en su rostro, escondiendo e intentando contener el sonido de su propia infelicidad, la carta permaneció suspendida frente a su cara.

– Lo siento – oyó murmurar tristemente a la criatura contenida en ella.

Dirigió su mirada cristalina hacia la carta, pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra por entre sus sollozos, escuchó la voz de Shaoran que le heló la sangre.

– Lo has conseguido, Kinomoto – la voz del joven se oía débil y sobretodo distante.

– ¿Ki-Kinomoto? – susurró sorprendida y sintió una punzada en el pecho. El corazón estaba a punto de explotarle. Él estaba allí, vivo… sin embargo, Shaoran la había llamado por su apellido.

_"No importa qué cosa suceda… te prometo… que aún así te seguiré-"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, aumentando su angustia si eso era posible. Era consciente de que permanecía con la vista clavada en el joven, mas no sentía la fuerza ni encontraba las palabras adecuadas para formular en ese momento.

– ¿Estás lastimada? – cuestionó Shaoran ante la actitud de la castaña.

Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza y volvió a derramar más lágrimas. A pesar del tono retirado, Shaoran seguía siendo un caballero. Tenía la sensación de que él había viajado 3 años atrás en el tiempo, justo a la época donde se conocieron. No obstante, ella estaba allí, en el presente, viendo como la persona más importante en su vida perdía la calidez y ternura al mirarla.

– Es mejor que vayamos a ver si los demás se encuentran bien – volvió a hablar Shaoran – Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Ya todo terminó.

– Todo… terminó – murmuró Sakura – Sí, ya todo terminó… Li – su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos al llamarlo así, pero no creía prudente utilizar su nombre de pila si él tampoco lo hacía. Sabía que de nada valdría la pena intentar confesar sus sentimientos en esos momentos; y tal vez esa confesión nunca más tendría sentido.

Lo siguió en silencio y cabizbaja durante el camino de regreso. Ninguno de los dos sentía la fortaleza para utilizar magia, había sido una dura batalla que terminó por agotar sus energías. En varias ocasiones, Sakura lo observaba de reojo, deseando con toda el alma que aquella fuera una broma de mal gusto de Shaoran. Esas falsas esperanzas se extinguían cuando recordaba que él sería incapaz de algo así. El nudo en la garganta por poca la asfixiaba, pero reprimió a toda costa el llanto. Quería correr a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y descargar la ola de emociones que la poseía. Apretó con fuerza los ojos para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

– Estás rara – comentó Shaoran sin siquiera mirarla o detener el paso – Acabas de cambiar la última carta. Deberías estar feliz, pero pareciera que todo hubiera salido mal.

– La ciudad está a salvo, no todo salió mal – dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz – Mi papá, mi hermano, Yukito, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero y… – se paró en seco y lo observó directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que abandonaron la torre – tú… están a salvo ahora, es todo lo que importa.

Shaoran se veía desconcertado, sin embargo ya no hizo ningún comentario y continuaron el camino.

– ¡Allá están! ¡Sakura! ¡Li! – oyeron la dulce voz de Tomoyo a lo lejos.

Fue todo lo que necesitó la castaña para recobrar nuevas energías y correr al encuentro de su amiga. Cuando llegó a su lado se colgó al cuello de la muchacha de ojos grises y descargó el llanto contenido. Sorprendida, su amiga la abrazó y le acarició el cabello, y aunque estaba desconcertada no se atrevió a interrumpirla. Nunca la había visto llorar así, tan desgarrada y tan inconsolables.

Kero se acercó a ellas y al presenciar la escena no pudo contener la ira.

– ¡Oye, mocoso! ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura? – le gritó muy cerca de su rostro.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! – se defendió Shaoran, quien le hizo frente al guardián – ¡Kinomoto está así desde que salió de la torre!

– ¡¿Kinomoto?! – dijeron todos al unísono.

– Sí, Kinomoto… ¿qué les pasa a todos? – la confusión del muchacho iba en aumento – Ella es Kinomoto – la señaló enfadado como si le estuvieran preguntando lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Estás bien, Shaoran? – se atrevió a indagar Meiling.

El joven no sabía que contestar, no entendía el por qué de las caras de los demás, esa melancolía en sus rostros. Frunció el ceño y abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin saber realmente que decir.

– El… sacrificio – dijo Sakura hipando y aún en el hombro de Tomoyo.

– No es posible… – murmuró Meiling de pie frente a su primo – ¡Shaoran, tú tienes que recordar a Kinomoto!

– Esto no es justo – susurró Tomoyo y en su cara se plasmó una gran tristeza.

Las voces se hacían cada vez más distantes para Sakura. Podía ver que Shaoran movía enérgicamente sus labios por no oía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Pronto su visión también se volvió borrosa y sin más se desvaneció.

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y notó como éstos le ardían intensamente. Hizo un leve movimiento para intentar incorporarse y de inmediato sintió una gran agitación a su alrededor.

– Sakura – era la voz de Tomoyo, que denotaba inmensa preocupación.

– Sakurita – esta vez era Kero, quien le habla en el mismo tono preocupado que su amiga.

– Tomoyo, Kero… – logró musitar y tomó asiento. Al parecer estaba en su habitación.

Echó un vistazo al cuarto y notó la presencia de otras personas en ella. Tomoyo estaba arrodillada al lado de su cama sosteniéndole la mano y con Kero posado en el hombre de la morocha. Un poco más lejos reconoció a Meiling sentada en una silla y a Shaoran en el fondo de la habitación, recargado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Permaneció unos instantes expectante, contemplándolo, ansiosa de que todo fuera uno más de sus sueños. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el muchacho comenzó a incomodarse por la persistente mirada de la castaña y se removió inquieto en su sitio.

– Shaoran, ¿podrías ir a comprar unos chocolates para Kinomoto? – pidió Meiling en un tono angustioso al que el joven no se pudo negar – Seguro que te caerán bien, Kinomoto – y le sonrió con condescendencia.

– Enseguida regreso – comunicó Shaoran antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cuando las tres muchachas y el guardián quedaron a solas, se produjo un respetuoso silencio. Los presentes le estaban dando a entender a Sakura que contestarían a sus preguntas y que entendían el duro momento por el que estaba pasando. En realidad, todos habían creído que la castaña volvería a romper en llanto en cuanto Shaoran se fuera, pero aquello no ocurrió. Todavía sentía una enorme tristeza y, aunque no pareciera posible, también le quedaban muchas lágrimas por derramar. Aún así, en esos momentos, sólo recordaba los consejos que en más de una vez le había dado el muchacho:

_"No conseguirás nada llorando, mejor busquemos una solución y ya verás que todo estará bien."_

– No lo recuerda, ¿verdad? – musitó Sakura débilmente – ese sentimiento…

– No – suspiró Meiling.

– Yue nos explicó no sería recomendable que nosotros se lo dijéramos – expuso Kero lastimosamente – Puesto que aunque se lo digamos… él no lo siente y creerá que sólo es una mentira.

– Ya veo – susurró la castaña cabizbaja.

– De todas formas, - agregó Meiling un poco más entusiasmada – puede que haya una solución.

– ¿Dé que hablas? – preguntó confundida.

– No será nada fácil, pero ya lo hiciste una vez – añadió Tomoyo y le sonrió dulcemente.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – su desconcierto era cada vez mayor.

– Pues bien… – comenzó a explicar Meiling con aires de ser experta en esos temas – Simple, sólo tienes que volver a enamorarlo.

– ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! – se exaltó Sakura – ¿Cómo quieren que haga eso?

– Igual que la primera vez – le aconsejó Tomoyo sonriente.

– Es que… – balbuceó Sakura – yo no hice nada…

– Exacto – exclamó rápidamente Meiling para que Sakura no se entristeciera – Sólo tienes que ser tú misma. Él ya se enamoró de ti una vez, seguramente lo hará de nuevo.

La idea no acaba de convencer a Sakura que analizaba los argumentos una y otra vez mientras trataba de tomar una decisión. No intentarlo implicaba renunciar definitivamente a Shaoran sin nunca haberle confesado que lo quería. Pero hacerlo, era exponerse desde el principio a un amor no correspondido e intentar revertir esos sentimientos.

Shaoran regresó con los chocolates antes de que ella pudiera dar una respuesta, por lo que intentó actuar lo más normal que le salía y todos en la habitación se quedaron algo decepcionados de haber podido concluir el tema. Pronto la hora de marcharse y dejar descansar a Sakura llegó y los tres invitados tuvieron que irse, pero no sin que antes Meiling agregara:

– Mañana regresaré por una respuesta, Kinomoto – y le guiñó un ojo – Todos estamos a tu lado, apoyándote, y no te dejaremos sola en esto.

– Sí – respondió Sakura un poco distraída y sin mucho ánimo.

Una vez que Kero se quedó dormido, Sakura se puso de pie y buscó en su escritorio el libro de las cartas. Lo tomó en sus manos y encontró la que buscaba: The Hope (La Esperanza). Querido Shaoran pensó. Esperanza… Todo va a salir bien. Esta iba a ser la tarea más difícil de toda su vida: más que capturar las Cartas Clow, más que convertirlas en Cartas Sakura. No estaba segura de si realmente podría lograrlo. Estaba llena de dudas y la persona que siempre le había dado seguridad y confianza ya no recordaba que la quería.

_"Aunque este sentimiento se pierda, no importa qué cosa suceda… te prometo… que aún así te seguiré-"_

Otra vez las palabras de Shaoran resonaban en su mente.

_"No importa qué cosa suceda… te prometo… que aún así te seguiré-"_

_"Te prometo… que aún así te seguiré-"_

_"Te prometo…"_

_"Te prometo…"_

"Tú me lo prometiste, Shaoran, y nunca has roto ninguna de las promesas que me has hecho. Estoy convencida que en el fondo de tu corazón guardaste este sentimiento especial". Se llevó la carta al pecho y la sostuvo con fuerza. "Tú me animarías a que lo hiciera, a que persiguiera mi felicidad… y mi felicidad eres tú, Shaoran, la persona más importante para mí". Guardó las cartas y el libro en su lugar.

Ya había tomado la decisión que debía comunicarle a Meiling, sin embargo 3 minutos después encontró los primeros problemas: Shaoran y Meiling vinieron por el festival de vacaciones y pronto ellos deberían regresar a Hong Kong; y además, Shaoran se había enamorado de ella mientras capturaban y cambiaban las cartas, algo que ya había concluido definitivamente.

**…**

Sin saberlo, en algún rincón de la ciudad de Tokio, un nuevo enemigo se estaba gestando para la dueña de las cartas. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, este nuevo enemigo traería consigo la solución a ambos problemas.

– Sólo un poco más, ya estoy más cerca – se escuchó murmurar a una voz por entre las penumbras de las calles de la capital japonesa – Cada vez falta menos para tener las cartas en mi poder.

* * *

_**Holaa, este es mi primer fics de Sakura Card Captor! Espero que les gusté.. Nocreo que sea muy largo, pero va a haber de todo un poco, no lo quiero ni muy dramático ni muy meloso. Me gusta a medida justa de lo que son los personajes. Ya tengo escrito el capitulo 2, pero esperaré unos días para subirlo.**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

_**Les dejo muchos saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**– Capítulo 2 –**

**_Unos días después…_**

Una limosina negra de grandes dimensiones se aparcó frente a la entrada del aeropuerto captando la atención de las personas que deambulaban por el lugar. Cuatro muchachos descendieron del vehículo y, salvo una de ellos, comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el interior. Sakura no podía ni mover un músculo, sólo le clavaba la vista al gigantesco cartel que decía "Aeropuerto". "La última vez que estuve aquí…" pensaba.

– ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? – Kero salió del bolsillo de su mochila haciéndole dar un buen susto.

– Kero, deja de hacer eso… – Sakura trató de tomar aire – No pasa nada, escóndete – y le sonrió.

El guardián obedeció a su ama y ella se decidió por seguir a su grupo. "La última vez todo era diferente", y al fin atravesó las enormes puertas de vidrio que se erguían frente a ella.

Mientras Shaoran ocupaba de los equipajes, las 3 jovencitas pudieron tener un momento a solas y lo utilizaron en dialogar sobre lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

– Yo haré que volvamos pronto, Kinomoto – le dijo Meiling con una radiante sonrisa – Siempre estarán las vacaciones, los festivales y cualquier otra excusa que pueda encontrar para traerlo de vuelta. No debes preocuparte por eso.

– Eres… muy amable, Meiling – tartamudeó la castaña.

– ¡Arriba ese ánimo, Sakura! – la animó Tomoyo – Con lo que planeamos muy pronto todo volverá a ser normal.

– Es el plan el que me tiene confundida – confesó – por más que hemos hablados sobre él en ocasiones, aún no sé qué debo hacer.

– Es muy sencillo, pequeña Sakura – la ternura brotaba de la voz de Tomoyo, estaba conmovida por el desconcierto de su amiga – Sólo debes tratarlo como tratarías a los demás. Cuando estés con él, actúa como si fuera Eriol o Yamasaki.

– ¡Exacto! Tienes que olvidar que es Shaoran y volver a ser su amiga – añadió Meiling – Estoy segura que lo demás llegará solo.

– En unos minutos estarán anunciando nuestro vuelo, Meiling – dijo Shaoran detrás de ellas y el corazón les dio un vuelco a las tres muchachas.

Sakura sentía que su corazón luchaba por escaparse de su cuerpo. No tenía idea de cuánto había escuchado Shaoran y sólo se ponía más nerviosa. Sintió la mano de Tomoyo sobre la suya dándole apoyo. Respiró profundo y pensó que debería seguir los consejos de sus amigas.

– Espero que hayan disfrutado el festival, Li y Meiling – declaró Sakura con el tomo más alegre que pudo concebir.

A las dos morochas que se encontraban a su lado se les dibujó una amplia sonrisa al ver que Sakura estaba actuando. Sakura no era de esas chicas que se quedan llorando en la cama el resto de su vida; por el contrario, ella siempre asumía que debía hacer algo. "Si Shaoran supiera lo fuerte que estás siendo, Kinomoto, no tardaría en enamorarse de nuevo de ti" meditaba Meiling.

– Muchas gracias por invitarnos – le respondió el muchacho con una reverencia.

En ese instante, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran iniciaron una conversación sobre el festival. Se los veía muy animado, seguramente cada uno exponía cuál había sido su parte favorita; no podía decirlo con exactitud, realmente no estaba prestando atención y mucho menos participando de la charla. Sakura sólo contemplaba a su alrededor y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos se apoderaron de ella.

**_Flash back_**

Sakura llegó al aeropuerto lo más rápido que había podido, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No importaba que le faltara el aire, a veces hay cosas más esenciales para vivir. Sólo oía el ruido de sus propios pasos, tan acelerados como el ritmo de su corazón, mientras zigzagueaba entre la gente.

– ¡Shaoran! – gritó con el aire que pudo conseguir.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, sin embargo él permanecía inmóvil como si no la escuchara. Shaoran volteó a verla despacio, sin creerse del todo la situación: ella estaba ahí, recuperando el aliento y levemente sonrojada.

– ¿Cómo supiste? – logró articular el joven.

– Bueno… yo sólo…

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos durante el cual evitaron mirarse.

– Disculpe, joven Shaoran – Wei había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban – Aquí tiene – y para sorpresa de Shaoran le entregó el oso de peluche que él mismo había hecho.

– ¿Me vas a regalar ese osito? – le preguntó Sakura, lo que asombró aún más al muchacho.

Sostuvieron sus miradas unos segundos. Ella lo contemplaba con una sonrisa y él no ocultaba su estupor. Al fin, Shaoran también le sonrió y se acercó para entregarle aquel osito.

– Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? – interrogó Sakura.

Tras responder a la pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza, el muchacho abordó el avión, sabiendo que conocerla había sido lo más importante en su vida y que estaba dejando una parte de él en aquel país.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

– Sakura – la llamó Tomoyo – Li y Meiling ya tienen que irse.

La tristeza se le abalanzó repentinamente, su cuerpo se tensó y comprendió que le estaba diciendo adiós nuevamente.

– Tomoyo, Meiling… ¿me dejarían hablar a solas con Li?

Las aludidas se miraron sorprendidas. No entendían que pretendía hacer Sakura, pero asintieron y se alejaron un poco hacia la puerta de abordaje, llevándose con ellas la mochila que contenía al guardián. Shaoran también se veía consternado, aunque permaneció donde estaba, aguardando a que la castaña dijera algo.

– Gracias, Li – dijo al fin Sakura con la vista depositada en el rostro del joven y sintió arder sus mejillas.

– ¿Por qué me agradeces?

– Nunca lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda-

– Eso no es verdad – la interrumpió.

– Sí lo es – agregó negando con la cabeza los dichos del castaño – Siempre estuviste ahí, dándome ánimos y fuerzas cada vez que sentía que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba y me dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento.

Shaoran caminó unos pasos hacia ella y le colocó una mano sobre su hombre. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, le estaba dando su apoyo incondicional.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – cuestionó Sakura, y al ver que él asentía agregó: – ¿Puedo llamarte "Shaoran"? – el silencio entre ambos la llevó a explicar su extraña petición – Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, – contuvo las ganas de dejar caer unas lágrimas – me parece tonto seguir llamándote por tu apellido. Y también me gustaría que tú…

– Sí… Sakura – la volvió a interrumpir – No hay problema, después de todo…

– ¡Gracias, Shaoran! – y se abalanzó a abrazarlo – Me pone muy contenta que me llames por mi nombre otra vez.

"¿Otra vez?" se preguntó Shaoran, sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de quitarse la duda.

– ¡Shaoran! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos! – le gritaba Meiling desde lejos.

– ¡Vamos! – dijo Sakura deshaciendo el abrazo para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Una nueva emoción se apoderó de la joven. Lo que para muchos hubiera sido una insignificante charla, para ella había sido un rayo de luz dentro de la inmensa oscuridad en la que se veía actualmente. Algo de su felicidad había sido de vuelta, porque a pesar de todo Shaoran seguía considerando que tenían la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre; y eso significaba mucho cuando recordaba que Meiling le había contado que sólo su madre, sus hermanas, Wei y la misma Meiling lo llamaban así. Con las esperanzas renovadas, fue capaz de despedirse de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Qué tengan un buen viaje! – Sakura los saludaba enérgicamente con el brazo extendido mientras ellos atravesaban la puerta – ¡Shaoran! ¡Meiling! Estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto – culminó con la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

**…**

Cuando abordaron el avión, Meiling sintió que después de semejante despedida, era hora de que ella hiciera su jugada para empujar un poco a su primo hacia la verdad. Aguardó hasta que ambos estuvieran en sus asientos y mirándolo de reojo lo encaró con una voz pícara.

– ¿Ahora Kinomoto te llama Shaoran?

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio ruborizarse y desviar la vista hacia la ventana del avión desde la cual todavía se podían ver a las dos jóvenes despedirse alegremente.

– Ella me lo pidió – argumentó nervioso el castaño – Y bueno, no tiene nada de malo.

– Sí, ella fue una digna rival – agregó maliciosa – Es decir, estoy feliz de que Kinomoto haya sido la que me ganó – y le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿La que te ganó?

Shaoran quedó aturdido por las palabras de su prima. Realmente no entendía a que se refería, pero al parecer ella no tenía las intenciones de aclarárselo ya que Meiling se colocó los auriculares y dejó de prestarle atención. Cuando el avión se puso en marcha y comenzaba a tomar velocidad, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Ya todo lo que tenía que ver con las Cartas Clow había terminado. Si bien no había conseguido hacerse de las mismas, sentía que su magia se había incrementado. Pero también, y lo que más rescataba de su viaje a Japón, era haber conocido magníficas personas que lo habían hecho crecer en lo personal. Era una agradable sensación de realización personal, mas no pudo evitar sentir que algo de él había quedado en Tomoeda sin ni siquiera ser capaz de saber qué era aquello que se quedaba en tierra.

**…**

Todavía en el aeropuerto, Sakura y Tomoyo se encaminaban hacia la limosina para volver a sus hogares. Evitaron hablar del tema de Shaoran, Sakura se veía más alegre y Tomoyo no quería arruinarle ese momento. De repente la castaña se frenó en seco y comenzó a buscar algo a su alrededor, no parecía ser bueno, su ceño fruncido la delataba.

– ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? – se preocupó Tomoyo.

– Por un instante me pareció sentir una presencia, pero ya no está. Quizás fue mi imaginación. No te preocupes, Tomoyo, sigamos – Sakura le sonrió a su amiga para tranquilizarla si bien ella estaba segura que no había sido su imaginación.

**…**

El avión ya se había alejado de su lugar de origen, no obstante todavía estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Shaoran también pudiera sentirlo. Una extraña sensación hizo que se le erizara la piel. Dio un salto en su asiento y posó una mano en la ventanilla intentando visualizar la procedencia de aquella presencia. Fue inútil. La presencia desapareció tan súbitamente como apareció.

– ¿Estás bien, Shaoran? – le preguntó Meiling al instante que se quitaba los auriculares. Había sentido el repentino movimiento de su primo y la inquietó ese raro comportamiento.

– Una presencia – sentenció el castaño.

– ¡¿Qué?! – se estremeció Meiling – ¿Otra vez el mago Clow?

– No, esto es diferente – la seriedad de su primo la preocupaba en demasía – Es una presencia… maligna. Pero ya desapareció.

**…**

– Así que ella es la dueña de las cartas- susurró un joven que observaba desde una azotea a una morocha y una castaña subirse a una limosina – Será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Una ráfaga de hojas secas de color marrón amarillento lo envolvió y cuando las hojas se dispersaron, el joven ya no estaba.

* * *

_**Holaa! muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review o me agregaron a favoritos o estan siguiendo la historia.. La verdad que me pone muy contenta.. Tanto que me adelante a subir el segundo capitulo, jeje.. espero que les guste.. En el próximo capitulo Sakura va a haber el primer suceso con este joven misterioso, aviso porque quizás este capitulo no dice mucho.**_

_**Luisa: en realidad como verás el plan de conquista es bastante sencillo, jeje.. por suerte Tomoyo y Meiling ayudarán, es más probable que sean ellas las que planeen a que lo haga la despistada de Sakura.**_

_**karito: aquí lo seguí, espero que también te guste este capí.**_

_**Ying-FaLi23: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capi calme un poco las ansias jaja**_

_**Rosa c: ¿de verdad te pareció interesante? que feliz me hacee! espero que te siga gustando como va la historia.**_

_**Lissy-Vil: Muchas gracias! hermoso review! La verdad que planeo hacerlo fiel a los personajes orginales, asique si ven que me desvio agradeceria que me lo hicieran ver con toda confianza, no teman decirme "Sakura nunca haria algo asi" o ese tipo de cosas, no me las voy a tomar a mal.. y bueno, espero que tambien disfrutes este capi.**_

_**Saludos a todos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

** – Capítulo 3 – **

El verano ya estaba llegando a su fin. Por las veredas se podía apreciar el suave colchón de hojas amarillentas que traía consigo el otoño. El clima todavía era cálido y soleado aunque sin ser sofocante, de esos días maravillosos para disfrutar al aire libre con amigos. Los espacios verdes de la ciudad estaban repletos de grupos y, como no podía ser de otra manera, Sakura y Tomoyo también disfrutaban de un día de campo en el parque Shinrin.

En pocos días las vacaciones terminarían y sería el momento de que ambas muchachas comenzaran su primer año de secundaria.

"Sakura se ve más animada en estos días" pensó Tomoyo, observando la alegría que irradiaba su amiga, sin duda era una persona muy voluble. "Aunque ya no tiene ese brillo en los ojos. Me doy cuenta que continua muy triste en su interior".

– ¡Que delicioso pastel! – gritó Kero abalanzándose sobre la porción más grande.

– ¡Shhh! Pueden verte – lo regañó Sakura vigilando que nadie los estuviera observando – Siempre serás un glotón, Kero – suspiró aliviada de que no los hayan visto.

– Sakura – interrumpió Tomoyo una posible pelea, pero su voz sonaba preocupada – tu bolso… está brillando.

Kero y la castaña abandonaron su disputa y miraron hacia donde señaló la morocha. Efectivamente una brillante luz dorada emanaba del bolso que llevaba y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, la luz se dirigió en dirección a Sakura y la envolvió en una espesa niebla verde.

– ¡Kero! ¡Tomoyo! ¿Dónde están? No los veo – se alarmó.

Ninguno de los dos respondió a su llamado. "¿Dónde estoy? Esto lo está provocando una carta, pero… ¿por qué?". No podía perder el tiempo, necesitaba disipar la niebla y asegurarse de que los demás estuvieran bien.

– Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, revela tu verdadera forma ante SAKURA, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

La llave realizó unos giros sobre su cabeza hasta mostrarse como el bastón de estrella. "La última vez que utilicé las cartas fue aquel día". Sacó de su bolso la carta que precisaba y con confianza prosiguió su tarea.

– Por favor carta, ayúdame a alejar esta niebla. ¡Viento!

La criatura dio unas elegantes vueltas cerca de la zona y la niebla comenzó a dispersarse. Segundo a segundo el paisaje se hacía más claro hasta que por fin pudo visualizar a sus dos compañeros, aunque había algo raro en ellos. "¡Están paralizados!". Se acercó a contemplarlos y cayó en cuenta de que todos los que estaban en el parque se encontraban en el mismo estado.

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Tomoyo! ¡Kero! Por favor, reaccionen.

– Debo admitir que fue muy rápida y hábil para contrarrestar los efectos de la carta – pronunció una voz detrás de ella.

Rápidamente y un poco asustada se puso de frente a ese individuo tan raro. Parecía tener casi su misma edad, sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fue su aspecto: una piel tan blanca que daba la impresión de emitir luz, el cabello corto y de un rubio platinado y su vestimenta… nunca había visto algo así. Si de algo estaba segura es de que ese muchacho no era japonés, más bien parecía árabe; llevaba puesto un traje de color crema muy largo que se ataba a la cintura para no arrastrarlo.

Una carta Sakura llegó volando y se depositó en la mano del extraño haciéndola interrumpir el análisis mental de aquel sujeto.

– ¿Quién eres? Devuélveme mi carta – exigió la joven.

– Por el momento no te diré mi nombre. Y en cuanto a la carta, – se la mostró con cinismo – esto pretendía ser una prueba pero de todas formas la voy a conservar.

– ¿Una prueba? – lo miró incrédula.

– Sí, tenía que conocer personalmente a la dueña de las antiguas Cartas Clow y me llevé una buena primera impresión, por si le interesa saber. Ahora… ya he conseguido lo que quería. Le deseo que disfrute cuanto pueda ya que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar – le dio la espalda para marcharse y alejándose agregó: – ¡Ah! Y prepárese, porque la próxima vez no voy a estar jugando – de repente se desvaneció.

Permaneció estática, no era capaz de controlar los músculos de su cuerpo. "¿Quién es ese chico?". La voz siseante del muchacho le había causado escalofríos. Su mirada hacia ella estaba cargada de odio y desprecio sin encontrarle una razón aparente, estaba segura que era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

– ¿Sakura? – la llamó Tomoyo sacándola de su ensimismado.

– Me quitó la Carta Niebla – logró susurrar.

Una vez que pudo controlar sus emociones, les contó todo lo que había pasado; lo poco, por no decir nada, que sabía de aquel sujeto y la amenaza de que volvería. Kero estaba estupefacto ante la situación, no reconocía a ningún enemigo del mago Clow con esas características físicas y mucho menos con esos poderes.

A su alrededor parecía que nadie más se percataba de que algo raro ocurría. Le llegaron a sus oídos las charlas entusiastas y las risas amenas de las demás personas y las consideró tan ajenas a la situación, todo estaba fuera de lugar. Huyeron del parque, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Sakura y se resguardaron en la habitación de la castaña empezaron a hablar del plan a seguir.

– Deberíamos escribirle un mail a Eriol – sugirió Sakura – Tal vez él sepa algo de lo que ocurre, o por lo menos podrá decirnos que debemos hacer.

– También debemos reunirnos con Yue, Sakura – le recordó Kero.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y empezó la redacción del mail:

_"Querido Eriol:_

_ Me gustaría estar escribiéndote sólo para saber cómo estás, aunque no es así; hoy ocurrió algo de lo más extraño. En la tarde de hoy estábamos con Tomoyo y Kero en el parque y apareció un chico. No sabemos cómo pero dejó a todos paralizados, a todos excepto a mí; y eso no es lo peor, también hizo que la Carta Niebla se activara en mi contra, y a pesar de que logré vencer a la carta, él terminó por llevársela._

_ Tenemos las esperanzas de que tal vez tú sepas algo de esto, quizás se trate de un enemigo del mago Clow._

_ Esperamos tu respuesta._

_ Saludos,_

_Sakura."_

Oprimió el botón para enviar el mail y descubrió que Kero y Tomoyo se observaban entre sí y luego la miraban a ella de una manera inquieta.

– ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó. No había sido un buen día y cualquier actitud la desconcertaba.

– Sakura – tanteó Tomoyo – ¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a Li?

Por alguna razón esa sugerencia le produjo una punzada en el estómago. Les dio la espalda y contempló la vista del atardecer por la ventana. Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

– No quiero preocuparlo. Todavía no sabemos qué es lo que ocurre – justificó – Además… hace sólo unos días que volvió a Hong Kong y-

– Pero Sakura – se atrevió a interrumpirla Kero – No me gusta admitirlo, pero tal vez el mocoso…

– Si Shaoran se enterara volvería a causarle problemas – concluyó penosamente.

El guardián y la morocha volvieron a intercambiar miradas pero ya nadie volvió a hablar.

**…**

Durante las horas de entrenamiento de su primo, Meiling aprovechaba para telefonear a diario a Tomoyo. No obstante, ese día lo costó mucho trabajo poder comunicarse con ella. Ya le había marcado cerca de 15 veces cuando al fin consiguió que la atendiera.

– ¡Daidouji! Ya comenzaba a sospechar que este aparato no funcionaba. ¿Dónde estabas? – reprochó.

Escuchó atentamente el relato que su amiga narraba y su rostro se fue deformando hasta llegar al horror.

– ¡¿Cómo dices?! – gritó – Y Kinomoto no quiere decirle a Shaoran? – otra breve pausa en la que al parecer Tomoyo seguía hablando – ¿Acaso Kinomoto se volvió loca? ¡Shaoran debe saberlo!

El castaño que volvía de su entrenamiento se detuvo frente a la habitación al escuchar su nombre. La voz de su prima sonaba muy alterada y más escandalosa de lo normal, por lo que se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor.

– ¿Y Hiragizawa ya ha contestado?... Ya veo… ¡Kinomoto es muy testaruda! A Shaoran no le gustará nada…

"¿Hiragizawa? ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué está pasando?". No pudo contenerse más y abrió abruptamente la puerta. Intercambió miradas con su prima quien estaba bastante sorprendida. Por el contrario, él se mantenía serio, contemplando cómo Meiling palidecía.

– Tengo que colgar, Daidouji. Adiós.

– ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que está pasando, Meiling? – la interrogó Shaoran luego de que la comunicación terminara.

**…**

**_Una semana después…_**

La reunión que había tenido con Yue y Kero la había dejado muy preocupada. Ellos seguían insistiendo en que aquella persona no era ninguno de los enemigos del mago Clow, incluso se animaban a sugerir que podría ser sólo alguien que quisiera hacerse con el poder de las cartas, ya que no era raro que las personas que poseían magia supieran de la existencia de las cartas.

Aunque ambos guardianes intentaron tranquilizar a su ama, les inquietaba que su nuevo enemigo tenga un poder tan grande como para haber dejado también a Kero bajo sus efectos.

**_Flash Back_**

– ¿Por qué no pude sentir ninguna presencia? – se preguntó Sakura.

– Eso debe ser porque utilizó una Carta Sakura – contestó astutamente Yue – Era lógico que antes sintieras la presencia de las Cartas Clow o la de Eriol puesto que se trataba de una magia diferente a la tuya.

– Entonces… ¿quieres decir que no podré darme cuenta cuando se me acerque? – se alarmó la castaña.

– Seguramente debe tener algún tipo de energía que puedas detectar – informó Kero pensativo – Es que tal vez tú…

– ¿Yo qué? ¿Por qué te quedas callado, Kero?

– Estás un poco deprimida últimamente – agregó Yue.

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

El día siguiente sería su primer día de secundaria y le tranquilizaba tanto como le preocupaba no haber vuelto a tener noticias del extraño de cabellos platinados. Hacia unos días atrás había recibido la contestación de Eriol aunque ello no había aportado mucho.

_"Estimada Sakura:_

_ Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda en este asunto, me imagino lo mal que lo debes estar pasando, y no sólo me refiero a este individuo. He tardado en enviarte mi respuesta porque he estado investigando cualquier cosa que te pueda ser útil, aunque el hecho de no tener un nombre lo complica un poco. Sin embargo, lo que he averiguado es que una asociación de magos de los países musulmanes recientemente ha expulsado a un miembro porque intentaba difundir su idea de cambiar el mundo. Este miembro cree que las personas que poseen magia son superiores y que cualquier otro que no lo posea debería estar subordinado a ellos._

_ Siento tener que darte malas noticias, pequeña Sakura, pero es probable que esté en busca de las Cartas para conseguir sus objetivos._

_ De todas formas confío en que podrás hacerle frente a ese desafío y saldrás airosa con tu bella sonrisa. Quedo a tu disposición para cualquier cosa en la que pueda colaborar, tal vez sea bueno que pronto realice un viaje a Tomoeda._

_ Por favor, dales mis saludos a Yue y a Kerberos. También un saludo de mi parte a la señorita Daidouji; al joven Li creo que lo saludaré luego personalmente._

_ Saludos,_

_Eriol."_

Eriol siempre tenía esa forma de decir las cosas que la serenaba, aunque fueran malas noticias. Era como si él irradiara paz y seguridad.

Sin poder pensar claramente en ese tema, dio vuelta en su cama y cayó vencida por el sueño.

**…**

Suspiró nerviosamente frente a la inmensidad de aquella puerta. Hacía días que en su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto, pero ya no podía esperar más, debía hacerlo o algo malo podría suceder. Golpeó la puerta del estudio y aguardó firme a que alguien le atendiera.

– Señorito Shaoran – exclamó sorprendida una de las sirvientas – ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

– Sí, necesito hablar con mi madre. Dígale que es urgente.

* * *

_**Holaa! Estoy emocionada por la cantidad de lectores que se han interesado en esta historia, la verdad que me hacen ponerle más ganas a seguir escribiendo. No tengo mucho más que decir hoy, asi que voy a contestar los reviews.**_

_**AnGuijon: muchas gracias, espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo y sigas igual de metida para el próximo, jeje..**_

_**Lichito: gracias, ojalá siga siendo igual de hermosa en los próximos capitulos.**_

_**kathe12: ya te contesté por mensaje privado pero igual me sirve para aclararlo, subo capis cuando termino de escribir el siguiente. Publiqué la historia cuando acabé de escribir el capi 2 y así sucesivamente. De todas formas subiré cad días. Podría subir día por medio pero no quiero prometer cosas que tal vez no llegue a cumplir, jeje.. De nuevo, gracias.**_

_**Ying-FaLi23: Acá apareció la misteriosa persona, aunque no se me ocurrió el nombre adecuado y lo dejé en suspenso, en el próximo ya tiene nombre y la verdad que me agradó el significado del nombre que tiene. Gracias por leer.**_

_** : es una rara pregunta lo que hubiera pasado, pero me pareció divertido. Muchas gracias.**_

_**Rosa C: ¡Ya apareció! jajaja. Yo me lo imagino guapo, raramente guapo, ya que tiene rasgos singulares a pesar de su origen. Como vez Eriol mismo está viendo la posibilidad de venir a ayudar. Y en cuanto a los recuerdo con Sakura yo creo que los tiene quizás a algunos un poco distorsionados, solamente que en este momento no los recueda con "amor" :3**_

_**Lissy-Vil: Wooow! que magnífico reviws, jaja. Te agradezco porque me das pie a explicar algunas cosas que no podría enganchar en el texto de la historia. Respondiendo a lo de que Shaoran fuera más odioso considero que el todavía guarda un gran aprecio por Sakura, ya antes de que se diera cuenta de que sentía algo por ella la trataba mejor, por ejemplo cuando Meiling llegó a Tomoeda, pero también pienso que si Shaoran no se hubiera enamorado de Sakura tal vez nunca la hubiera llamado por su nombre, de ahí que ella "necesite" que la vuelva a llamar así. Exactamente como vos describis más abajo. En cuanto a la edad, en la película Sakura estaba en 6to, o sea que tenía 12. Después de investigar un poco me enteré que en el sistema educativo de Japón son 6 años de primaria, 3 años de secundaria y 3 años de preparatoria, y como es la continuación de la película por eso lo ubique en el 1er año de secundaria a unos 13 años, pero puede que los haga cumplir unos años pronto, jaja... todavía no sé. El rival ya apareció y Eriol se está planteando hacerlo pronto.**_

_**Luisa: Sí, vamos lento pero a paso seguro, jajaja. Eriol quiere ayudar, y obviamente volverá, todavía no se cuando, pero ya sabes como es Eriol, todo al tiempo de él, jaja. Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Kabegami Amaterasu: Es verdad, yo en particular no soy muy fanática de los AU o de que sean subidas de tono. Hay pocos AU que me han gustado en serio. Muchas gracias por todos los halagos, jeje. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Nos vemos!**_

_**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen: Gracias, acá va la actualización :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**– Capítulo 4 –**

– ¡AAAAHH! – por toda la casa se oyó retumbar el grito de Sakura, seguido de pasos apresurados que iban y venían.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es tu primer día en la secundaria y ya vas a llegar tarde? – le preguntó somnoliento Kero asomándose por su "cajón-habitación" – Sakura, te estás poniendo el uniforme del año pasado – informó el guardián a medio bostezo.

– ¿Qué?! – se echó un vistazo y comenzó a desvestirse a la vez que se ponía el nuevo uniforme.

– Todas las mañanas es la misma historia – bufó Kero.

La castaña abandonó velozmente la habitación y fue al comedor pero allí no había nadie. Se acercó a la pizarra y comprobó que su hermano y su papá ya se habían ido a la universidad. Sobre la meda, su papá le dejó preparado el almuerzo con una nota que decía "Que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día, Fujitaka". "Gracias, papá" sonrió.

Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, por suerte ya tenía experiencia con eso, y sin más se puso sus patines para ir al colegio. Ahora que recordaba esa noche le tocaba hacer la cena ya que su hermano y su papá llegarían tarde; haría una de sus comidas favoritas: revuelto de arroz y tallarines.

De camino iba admirando el hermoso paisaje que le regalaba el otoño, ese cielo tan azul y los coloridos árboles, matizados con leves tonos amarillentos de las hojas que caían suavemente, como si bailaran con la brisa. Esa reconfortante visión la pusieron de buen humor. Al dar vuelta a la esquina dejó de distraerse y aceleró el paso, de seguro que Tomoyo ya la estaría esperando.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó cuando ingresó al aula.

– Buenos días, Sakura – le respondieron Chiharu, Naoko y Rika.

Por suerte todavía compartía el aula con sus antiguos amigos, era un alivio saber que ya conocía a sus compañeros. Se acercó al lugar que generalmente ocupaba y en el asiento de al lado ya se encontraba su mejor amiga sonriéndole ampliamente.

– Buenos días, Sakura.

– Buenos días, Tomoyo.

Ese día de clase conocieron a algunos nuevos profesores que parecían más estrictos, aunque a Sakura hubo una en particular que le causó mucho miedo: la de matemáticas. Después de todo podía decir que era un día normal, que había alejado los terribles pensamientos que últimamente le ocupaban la mente la mayor parte del día. Lamentablemente, algo iba a cambiar la dirección de su primer día de clases.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso, sin embargo no percibió ese típico bullicio que generalmente se traducía en ansias por salir unos instantes del aula. Alzó la vista y comenzó a inspeccionar la quietud del lugar. Ni un movimiento, ni siquiera un parpadeo.

– Le dije que volvería pronto – dijo la misma voz siseante que le causaba escalofríos.

De pie frente al pizarrón se encontraba el mismo joven hermoso y aterrador de cabellos rubios platinados. La observaba con una mirada arrogante y se acercaba uno a uno a sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – exigió saber la castaña poniéndose de pie.

– Pensé que ya lo había dejado en claro a eso. Quiero las Cartas Clow. Pero ya no se llaman así, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es que se llaman ahora? – fingió quedar pensativo – ¡Ah, sí! Ya sé. Cartas Sakura.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre, Sakura. Puedo decirte Sakura, ¿no? – cada palabra que ese individuo pronunciaba estaba cargada de ironía y altanería – Mi nombre es Kamel Farid… Li – hizo una breve una pausa para que la muchacha asimilara lo que oía – Ahora que me he presentado, a lo que he venido. Veamos… – prosiguió su camino bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña. Se detuvo frente a Chiharu y continuó – Esta muchacha te tiene una alta estima – y le tocó la mejilla a su amiga.

– No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Chiharu – le gritó Sakura.

Para su sorpresa, el muchacho se rió estruendosamente.

– Yo me preocuparía más por el daño que ella te puede hacer a ti.

El bolsillo de Sakura comenzó a brillar y una luz cruzó el aula hasta dar directamente con Chiharu. La muchacha se paró casi de inmediato y la miró con los ojos inexpresivos.

– A ver qué haces ahora – le dijo Kamel burlándose y desapareció.

Rápidamente, Chiharu realizó un salto por el aire que Sakura no sabía que su amiga era capaz de hacer y se abalanzó sobre ella tirándole golpes de puño. La castaña hacia lo posible para esquivarlos, pero dentro del aula se le hacía imposible.

– Chiharu, soy yo… Sakura – le decía, sin embargo la muchacha parecía no escucharla.

"Es la Carta Pelea" pensó "Debo salir de aquí". Esquivando los golpes logró llegar hasta la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo, comenzó a correr mientras invocaba el báculo mágico y escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Chiharu tras ella.

– Llave que guardar el poder de mi Estrella, revela tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate! – tomó una carta de su bolsillo y gritó – ¡Salto!

Entre largas zancadas intentaba huir de Chiharu, aunque ésta la seguía muy de cerca, casi pisándole los talones. "Así me alcanzará".

– ¡Vuelo!

Tomándole un poco de ventaja, logró hacerla salir hasta el patio del colegio, pero una vez allí la muchacha la alcanzó con mayor facilidad hasta acorralarla. Cuando se volteó para quedar de frente a ella, Chiharu la esperaba a escasos metros en posición de pelea.

– Chiharu… – murmuró Sakura.

Su amiga empezó a propinarle golpes de puño y patadas de las que apenas se pudo defender, recibiéndolo varios de ellos.

– Por favor, Chiharu, detente – le suplicó.

Nuevamente otra ola de golpes la dejó malherida. "Es inútil" razonó "Tengo que hacer algo sin lastimar a Chiharu. No puedo usar la Carta Poder, ni Viento, ni Bosque. ¿Qué hago?". Mientras más lo pensaba más golpes recibía. "Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que se queda quieta…". Podría usar la Carta Tiempo, pero sabía que la Carta Pelea no se detendría hasta ser vencida.

– ¿Qué estás esperando? A este ritmo te va a matar – le dijo burlón el joven de cabello platinado que la observaba desde lo alto de un árbol – Es sólo una chiquilla que ni siquiera posee magia. Es tu vida o la de ella.

– ¡Ella no es una chiquilla! ¡Chiharu es mi amiga! – le respondió con ira.

Pero haber entrado en el juego de Kamel había sido un grave error, había bajado la guardia y Chiharu ya estaba de vuelta sobre ella con una nueva embestida de golpes. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, creía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

– ¡Tiempo! – gritó sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer.

– Eso sólo la detendrá unos minutos – chasqueó el rubio – Debes pensar en otra cosa.

Sakura se puso de pie con dificultad, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Chiharu. Aquel joven sólo se estaba divirtiendo con ella, de una forma muy cruel. Estaba a punto de enviarle un ataque cuando la magia de la Carta Tiempo comenzó a flaquear. El susto la llevó a volverse a Chiharu quien ya se movía intermitentemente.

De un momento a otro, Chiharu corría hacia ella con intensión de herirla. Trató de hacer unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse un poco más y en el intento tropezó cayendo al suelo. Ya no había tiempo para levantarse y reaccionar, sólo se limitó a apretar los ojos lista para recibir el impacto. Sintió un leve contacto sobre sus hombros pero no había golpes ni dolor.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña Sakura? – esa voz se le hacía conocida. Abrió con cautela sus ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien la había rescatado – Creo que llegué justo a tiempo.

– Eriol – susurró la castaña.

Hiragizawa estaba arrodillado a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de ella y en su otra mano sostenía un gran báculo. Se encontraban en una especie de burbuja desde la cual podían observar como Chiharu luchaba por acortar el escaso espacio que los separaba, pero por más que la burbuja se estremecía ante cada golpe no cedió por nada.

– Tenemos que hacer algo – se desesperó la castaña.

– No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Eriol – ya llegará la ayuda. Dejemos que él sea el héroe hoy – le habló misteriosamente pero con su cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura lo observó consternada, siempre le había provocado eso la manera de hablar del muchacho, suponía que le hacía honor a ser la reencarnación del mago Clow. Sólo fue cuestión de segundo para que otra voz la sorprendiera aún más que la presencia de Eriol.

– Dios del Fuego ¡Ven! – y una bola de fuego pasó volando frente a ellos hasta dar en esa extraña persona que se encontraba sobre el árbol.

– ¡¿Qué?! – se espantó Kamel.

Logró esquivar la bola de fuego de un salto, sin embargo la magia que había utilizado para dejar inmovilizados a todos se había roto. Una luz se desprendió del cuerpo de Chiharu y voló hasta las manos del chico de cabellos platinados, dejando a la joven desplomada en el suelo.

– Se estaba poniendo divertido – comentó Kamel fingiendo mantener la calma al momento que se guardaba la Carta Pelea – Lástima que llegaron estos entrometidos. Pero me las pagarán, sobre todo tú – y lo señaló a Shaoran quien permaneció imperturbable – A ti te causaré el peor de los males – y nuevamente un viento de hojas se llevó a su enemigo.

Eriol deshizo la burbuja que los envolvía y Shaoran se acercó al instante para ayudar a Sakura a incorporarse.

– Pero… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

– Se ve que al igual que yo, Li también se preocupó por ti, Sakura – aclaró Eriol haciendo que el castaño se ruborizara levemente - ¿Por qué no acompañas a la pequeña Sakura hasta su casa, Li? Se nota que necesita descansar. No te preocupes, yo avisaré a Tomoyo y a la señorita Meiling para que nos reunamos allá, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – agregó adelantándose a la protesta de Shaoran.

Eriol tomó a Chiharu entre sus brazos y se adentró en el colegio bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura y Shaoran.

La castaña observó de reojo al joven de ojos ámbar que se quedó con ella sin saber que decirle.

– Vamos, súbete – le dijo finalmente Shaoran para que suba a su espalda – Apenas si puede mantenerte en pie, no llegarás caminando hasta tu casa.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó completamente ruborizada, aunque la actitud decidida del muchacho la convenció y obedeció – ¿Meiling también vino contigo? – cuestionó al recordar las palabras de Eriol.

– Sí, dijo que ella también tiene una misión aquí – le respondió Shaoran mientras comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

Con las últimas fuerzas que sentía sólo atinó a reírse nerviosamente para luego recostarse adormecida sobre la espalda del joven. Aspiró su perfume y volvió a sentirse segura. Sabía que al llegar a su casa le esperaba recibir olas de reproches de distintas personas, aunque eso ahora no le importaba, disfrutaría de su aroma por unos momentos antes de que la desgracia cayera sobre ella. En estos instantes se olvidaba que Shaoran no recordaba ese sentimiento especial, sólo existía ese minuto, como si se tratara de una fotografía de un pasado mejor. Él había regresado para ayudarla, para estar a su lado al igual que cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles.

**…**

Su sangre le hervía por dentro, hubiera deseado gritarle muchas verdades a Sakura al momento de verla. Pero no pudo, la vio tan lastimada, tan indefensa, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por salvarla. "Supongo que será porque es la única niña que conozco que siempre está en peligro". Eso lo hacía sentir raro, por un lado su pulso se compuso cuando comprobó que Eriol ya había intervenido; aunque por otro lado, estuvo a punto de tirarle una bola de fuego también a Hiragizawa.

Llegaron a la casa de castaña y Kero, quien los observó llegar por la ventana, bajó para abrirles la puerta.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado el guardián haciendo a un lado el regreso de Shaoran.

– Ese sujeto – se limitó a contestar Shaoran, aunque no necesitó más para hacerse entender.

Subió por las escaleras todavía con Sakura en su espalda y seguido de cerca por Kero. Entre ambos la dejaron descansar en la cama ya que la muchacha no mostraba signos de abrir los ojos a pesar del movimiento. Shaoran se irguió para aliviar la punzante molestia en su columna cuando lo que visualizó en el escritorio lo dejó inexplicablemente anonadado. Se acercó unos pasos y tomó entre sus manos aquel objeto que le parecía tan desconocido y tan significativo al mismo tiempo. "Este oso de felpa…". Flashes de una escena que no recordaba como suya le inundaron la mente: el Aeropuerto… él… Sakura… el osito de felpa… palabras que no alcanzaba a oír… y por último, sonrisas tímidas y a la vez muy tiernas.

Aquellas imágenes que le resultaban ajenas a él lo asustaron al punto de dejar caer de sus manos al pequeño muñeco como si este le quemara. "¿Qué fue eso?".

* * *

_**Hola a todoos! Que bueno ver que tantas personas estan siguiendo esta historia.**_

_**Tengo una confesión que hacer: este capi tuvo 3 finales distintos, jajaja. Por fin me decidí por este final, y también debo admitir que me costó mucho y no sé si estoy del todo conforme. ¡Aún así!... guardé los otros finles para ir añadiendo algunos detalles de ellos a la historia.**_

_**Bueno, ahora respondo los reviews:**_

_**yeyuperez: muchas gracias por comentar, ¿de verdad te pareció buenísimo? jeje..**_

_**Aki Sakura: Sí, la verdad que es muy triste, no sé cuanto podré soportar. Esperemos que Shaoran se compadezca un poco, pobre Sakura, la que le espera.**_

_**kathe12: Gracias, ojalá este también te haya gustado, aunque la verdad que se me hizo muy dificil el capitulo 4.**_

_**Inu Ookami aka: espero que las ansias no hayan sido muchas, gracias por leer!**_

_**Rosa c: Entrada triunfal de Shaoran: ¡Hecha! jajaja. Te comento que el nombre de ese chico malo tiene un justificativo. Los dos son de origen árabe: Kamel significa "perfecto" y Farid significa "incomparable/único", cosa que se me hizo genial para la actitud arrogante de este chico, jeje.**_

_**Sasha Kinoli: Antes que nada muchas gracias. Creo que tienes razón, aunque no sólo me pasó con este anime, me ha pasado con varios. Si la idea es dejar un final abierto lamento decirles que más bien los dejan inconclusos, jajaja. En cuanto a lo de Sakura, creo que se prestará para algunos planes que idearán Meiling y Tomoyo, veremos que tal le sale xD**_

_**AnGuijon: ¡Que emoción lo que dices! Y no quiero hacer más largos los capis por miedo a rellenar con cosas que no tendrán sentido.**_

_**riinnyk: Que bueno que quieras más, porque ya subí un capi más.. te cumplí, actualicé pronto, jaja.. **_

_**Gracias a todos!**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Day**_


	5. Chapter 5

**– Capítulo 5 –**

Los primeros rayos de sol del día comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, tiñendo toda la habitación de un armonioso color anaranjado. El único sonido del cuarto era el ritmo apacible de la respiración de Sakura mientras dormía. El ambiente sólo se vio interrumpido con el sonar del despertador que rápidamente fue acallado por la joven.

– ¡Qué bien que dormí! – exclamó Sakura mientras se desperezaba.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana para que ingresara la suave brisa otoñal. El radiante sol le dio en el rostro y la inundó de una agradable sensación.

– ¡Qué hermoso día! – admiró y luego cayó en la cuenta de algo – Kero todavía está dormido, lo dejaré descansar.

Se vistió en silencio y bajó a desayunar. Se sentía realmente feliz, con la mente plenamente alejada de los acontecimientos del día anterior, como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó entusiasmada al irrumpir en la cocina.

– Buenos días, Sakura – le respondió su padre con una linda sonrisa.

– Buenos días, monstruo. ¿Te caíste de la cama? – contestó Touya.

– ¡No, hermano! ¡Y ya te dije que no soy un monstruo! – se exasperó Sakura.

El timbre sonó e hizo que Sakura y Touya olvidaran su habitual pelea matutina. El hermano de la castaña tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Es Yukito, ya me voy a la universidad – pero antes de irse volvió a asomarse a la cocina – Cuidado con quienes te juntas hoy, Sakura – dijo un poco malhumorado.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña sin entender – ¿A qué te refieres, hermano?

Pero Touya se había ido, por lo que Sakura se dispuso a desayunar sin apuro, ya que seguía pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano. "¿Qué me habrá querido decir?"

– Sakura, ya me voy al trabajo. Deberías apurarte o vas a llegar tarde – escuchó que decía Fujitaka.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó mirando la hora – Pero si hoy me he levantado temprano.

El profesor Kinomoto observaba divertido como su hija devoraba con rapidez el resto de su desayuno y salía apresurada al colegio. Se despidieron en la puerta y Sakura comenzó una carrera para llegar a tiempo. No importaba la hora a la que la castaña se levantara, la mayoría de las veces arribaba a la escuela cuando el timbre ya estaba sonando. Por supuesto, esa mañana no fue la excepción así que tuvo que correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos para llegar al aula antes que el profesor.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó alegre y agitada cuando abrió la puerta del salón.

Lo que contempló una vez que prestó atención la dejó de piedra. Tomoyo ya se hallaba en su asiento, pero no era la única que la miraba fijamente: en el asiento que se ubicaba detrás de la morocha, estaba sentado Eriol Hiragizawa; frente al asiento vacío de la castaña se encontraba Meiling; y detrás de él, en su acostumbrado lugar, Shaoran. Pronto llegaron a ella las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Chiharu la mañana anterior, y sin saber por qué caminó tensamente hasta su lugar.

– Buenos días – le respondieron los demás.

– ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí? – tartamudeó.

Mas no pudo obtener una respuesta ya que el profesor Terada ingresó en el aula para comenzar la jornada.

Durante el transcurso de las primeras horas le resultó imposible cruzar palabra con Tomoyo, debido a que sentía la fría mirada de Shaoran clavada en su nuca y no era capaz ni siquiera de emitir sonido. Fue Meiling la que en una oportunidad se dio vuelta para explicarle en voz baja el extraño comportamiento de su primo.

– Está un poco enojado. Seguramente querrá hablar contigo ya que ayer no pudo hacerlo – le había susurrado.

Sakura sólo pudo suspirar y reír nerviosamente. No entendía que podía ser lo que lo hubiera enojado tanto, pero conociéndolo como lo conocí nada lo detendría si se proponía algo.

**…**

Durante el descanso, un castaño recorría cada rincón del colegio en busca de la razón de su enojo. Al sonar el timbre, Sakura se había escabullido ágilmente por entre la multitud de alumnos y ahora era prácticamente imposible saber donde estaba. Frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto ante aquella situación. Era factible que su humor no mejorara con el transcurso del día. Se sentía enojado, irritado… pero también raramente preocupado. ¿Preocupado era la palabra? No. Lo que sentía era tristeza. "Si Hiragizawa también regresó a Tomoeda… ¿significa que ella le habrá pedido que vuelva?". Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, aunque disfrazó de rencor la tristeza de pensar que Sakura confiara más en Eriol que en él.

Estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda por el abatimiento que comenzaba a sentir, cuando por fin la vio en el patio, charlando amenamente con Eriol como si nada pasara. En realidad con ella también estaban Tomoyo y Meiling, sin embargo fue la imagen de ellos dos absortos en una conversación la que reavivó la llama de su ira.

Con la cabeza en alto y paso firme se dirigió hacia ellos. Al verlo llegar todos enmudecieron al instante y mantuvieron una mirada expectante. Por su parte, él los ignoró, sólo miraba a Sakura.

– Tenemos que hablar – sentenció.

– Eso después – se interpuso Meiling – Te estaba por ir a buscar para que almorzáramos todos juntos.

– Vayan, ahora los alcanzamos – dijo Sakura después de unos segundos en los que ni ella ni Shaoran movieron un músculo o dejaron de mirarse.

– Estás segura? – le preguntó Tomoyo.

Al ver que la castaña asentía con firmeza se marcharon.

– No seas tan severo con la pequeña Sakura – le susurró Eriol al para por al lado del castaño – Al fin de cuenta, ella sí lo recuerda.

Ese último comentario hizo que Shaoran se volteara a verlo, pero como siempre Eriol siguió su camino como si no hubiera dicho nada.

– ¿De qué querías hablarme? – dijo Sakura una vez que estuvieron solos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y por fin dejó de ver hacia donde sabían desaparecido los demás.

Shaoran se aproximó unos pasos más hacia la castaña, quien se tensó y comenzó a ruborizarse. Sin embargo, él hizo caso omiso a eso y la tomó por los hombros como si quiera evitar que la muchacha huyera.

– ¿Acaso piensas que esto es un juego? – Shaoran no ocultaba el enojo en su voz.

– Yo… – tartamudeó Sakura.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda? ¿Por qué no me avisaste de inmediato? – la interrumpió para continuar con su ola de reproches, aunque también se veía preocupado.

Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada y un nuevo y largo silencio se hizo entre ellos. El muchacho suspiró y cuando relajó su semblante divisó las marcas en los brazos de la joven. Los magullones producidos por los golpes eran de un color negro intenso y no hicieron más que aumentar su odio por aquel sujeto y también su culpa por estar reclamándole en esos momentos.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ese chico? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

– Ahora que lo dices, yo también quería preguntarte algo. ¿Tú no lo conoces, Shaoran?

– ¿Conocerlo? ¿Por qué debería conocerlo? – cuestionó confundido.

– Bueno, es que él… él dijo que su nombre era Kamel Farid Li y yo pensé-

– ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¿Él dijo que era Li?

Si Shaoran pensó que todo esto no podía ser más extraño, estaba muy equivocado.

**…**

En los días posteriores nada raro había vuelto a suceder. Sakura les había narrado a los demás lo que sabía sobre ese tal Kamel, esperando mayormente alguna información extra por parte de Eriol. Como bien había comentado Shaoran luego de salir de su estupor, la familia Li había sido muy numerosa en sus comienzos. Si bien estaba seguro de que no era un familiar directo como lo eran los del Clan Li, no descartaba que se tratara de algún otro vínculo más lejano. Eriol, por su parte, apoyó la teoría del castaño, aludiendo que era imposible saber la exacta procedencia de tal relación. Al parecer, el árbol genealógico de la familia Li dictaba desde el siglo V a.C., época en la que el Imperio Chino había construido la Gran Muralla China. Aunque anónimamente, la familia Li habría contribuido en la construcción de aquella obra arquitectónica y en agradecimiento, los brujos de la Dinastía Qin, le habían otorgado de sus propios poderes mágicos a la familia, gracias a los cuales luego surgiría el mismísimo mago Clow.

Esta nueva información era de lo más desalentadora. No se estaban enfrentando a un mago cualquiera, sin quitar el hecho de que ya había dado demostración del gran poder que poseía.

A pesar de que el asunto les rondaba permanentemente en sus cabezas y en sus temas de conversación, aquel día decidieron darse un respiro y festejar con una agradable cena en casa de Sakura que todos estuvieran juntos de nuevo, olvidando por unos instantes que la razón implicara una situación tan adversa.

Así fue que Meiling se encontraba ayudando a la castaña en la elaboración del menú de esa noche. Las bromas y las risas descongestionaban el ambiente tan tenso que habían vivido hasta esos momentos. Fue mientras cocinaban que Meiling se animó a llevar la conversación con Sakura a otros términos.

– Kinomoto – la llamó cambiando su tono a uno más serio y hasta podría decirse que afligido – Yo quería disculparme contigo.

– ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué, Meiling?

– Si Shaoran no me hubiera escuchado hablando por teléfono con Daidouji, él nunca se hubiera enterado y tampoco se habría enojado contigo.

– No, no es tu culpa, Meiling – la interrumpió negando con la cabeza – Ya Kero y Tomoyo me había aconsejado que hablara con él. Es sólo que…

– Te entiendo – le sonrió su amiga de forma aprehensiva – Yo misma me fui a dormir a la casa de Daidouji cuando supe que Shaoran no me quería como yo a él – su voz sonaba triste ante ese recuerdo – Pero no te preocupes – su tono cambió a uno alegre de una manera muy versátil – con Daidouji ya estamos ideando un plan.

Sakura rió con nerviosismo. No sabía que esperar de las ideas que podían tener sus amigas.

**…**

En el living, Shaoran oía el murmullo de la conversación que mantenían Tomoyo y Eriol y en la cual no participaba. Sus pensamientos se centraban en ese extraño sueño que había tenido en la mañana.

_ Se encontraba en la plaza del parque Pingüino, sentado en una de las hamacas. Sin embargo no estaba solo, en la hamaca contigua Sakura se mecía levemente._

Recordaba ese día. Había ido al festival que organizó la preparatoria Seijo. Sakura había participado en la película que presentó el curso de su hermano, y luego de la presentación recorrieron el resto de los puestos. Fue en el Camino de las Estrellas donde la castaña le había confesado sus sentimientos al joven Tsukishiro, pero la respuesta que había obtenido la había angustiado. Por esa razón, él aceptó escuchar el acongojado relato de Sakura, aunque en sus recuerdos había sido un poco diferente a su sueño.

_ En su interior, algo se estremeció al saber que Sakura le había confesado su cariño a Yukito._

Él no recordaba haberle dado tanta transcendencia al asunto, puesto que en ese momento ya tenía en claro que se había dejado deslumbrar por la energía que emitía el joven Yukito. Sin embargo, si no era por Tsukishiro no entendía por qué se vio tan angustiado, como si aquello le afectara personalmente.

_ Escuchaba atentamente como la castaña le narraba la conversación que tuvo con Yukito; cada palabra, desde que se trataba de un sentimiento similar al que sentía por su padre hasta que el joven ya había encontrado a su ser querido. Sakura había llegado a la conclusión de que mientras Yukito fuera feliz ella también lo sería, pero al llegar a ese punto de la historia la muchacha ya no pudo contener las lágrimas._

_ Al advertir su llanto, sus emociones rompieron la barrera del autocontrol. Otra vez esa necesidad de verla feliz y sonriente lo hizo reaccionar de una manera que sólo lo haría con un familiar muy cercano. La consoló, le aseguró que algún día encontraría a esa persona especial y la abrazó contra sí._

Muchos detalles de aquel sueño lo habían confundido, entre ellos la completa empatía que le expresaba. Sabía que ya en ese entonces, Sakura y él tenían una gran amistad, pero le costaba darle un sentido a la propia angustia que lo había estremecido en ese momento. Por más que lo analizara repetidamente, algo en su cabeza le decía que debía prestar atención a ese sueño, prestarse atención a sí mismo.

**…**

Durante la cena, Shaoran observó disimuladamente el comportamiento de Sakura. Ya no parecía triste por ese episodio, aunque los demás no dejaban de mirarla de manera extraña, casi con compasión, cada vez que ella le dirigía la palabra. Lo que más le molestaba era la forma en la que Hiragizawa la trataba, demasiado… amistosa, por lo que varias veces se descubrió mirándolo con desconfianza.

– ¡Es cierto! Hoy había comprado un exquisito pastel – exclamó Meiling mientras levantaban la mesa – ¡Voy a ir hasta el departamento a buscarlo!

– Espera, Meiling – la detuvo Sakura – Ya es muy tarde.

– No te preocupes, Sakura – le dijo Tomoyo – Yo la acompaño para que no vaya sola.

– Yo también iré – intervino Eriol – No es prudente que dos señoritas anden solas.

A pesar de que la castaña no estaba muy de acuerdo, los acompañó a la puerta. Prometieron no demorarse ya que el nuevo departamento que compartían Meiling y Shaoran estaba muy cerca de allí. Al abandonar su casa, Meiling le guiñó un ojo aunque Sakura no entendió el gesto hasta que sintió que alguien se movía a sus espaldas. Sólo entonces, cuando los tres muchachos ya no eran visibles, se percató que se había quedado a solas con Shaoran y se ruborizó notablemente.

– Todavía hay algo en Hiragizawa que me da mala espina – dijo seriamente el castaño.

– En Eriol? A mí me parece un chico muy amable, caballeroso y culto – confesó Sakura sin entender las razones del muchacho.

– ¿Acaso él te… – comenzó a preguntar recordando sus propias palabras que el sueño había traído a su memoria: "Descuida, de seguro que lo encontrarás".

– ¿Si él me qué? – lo interrogó confundida.

– No, nada. Olvídalo – sentenció Shaoran – ¿Quieres que preparemos té para cuando regresen?

Sakura asintió y ambos regresaron a la cocina. Shaoran todavía la seguía con la vista como si intentara encontrar en la muchacha la razón de haber tenido tan extraño sueño; y por otra parte, a la joven no le pasaba por inadvertida la mirada del castaño, cosa que le hacía tomar color en sus mejillas y estar nerviosa y torpe en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Lo único nuevo que había descubierto sobre su sueño era que, al momento de oír de los labios de Sakura que se había confesado, su rostro había reflejado una inexplicable resignación.

– Lo encontraste? – le preguntó a Sakura casi sin pensarlo y, al ver que ella lo mira desconcertada, aclaró – A la persona que más amas en el mundo.

El rostro de Sakura se volvió de un tono carmesí y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

– Sí – le respondió con un hilo de voz – Pero él…

– No importa qué cosa suceda – la interrumpió – Seguramente él también te amará.

Aunque le parecía impensable, Shaoran había utilizado casi textualmente las mismas palabras: "No importa qué cosa suceda… yo te seguiré-".

– Gracias – murmuró con escaso control de su cuerpo.

Sakura prosiguió con su tarea de preparar el té, pero esta vez, aún con sus mejillas encendidas, lo hacía con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_**Hola otra veeeez! disculpen que esta vez me demoré un poco más. Se acercan las fechas de los finales y estoy preparando la materia Costos I (estudio la carrera Contador Publico Nacional). Igual este capitulo es un poquito más largo, así que espero que con eso me perdonen, jajaja. Les comento un poco que esta semana ha sido una gran semana, por lo que estoy de muy buen humor :D**_

_**Ahora contesto reviews... (Tengo el mail de esta cuenta vinculado a mi BlackBerry, asique leo enseguida los reviews y todos los que agregan la histaria a favoritos y la siguen, me hacen feliz *-*.. Y si alguien tiene BlackBerry o Whatsapp o algo y me quieren agregar manden un mensaje privado :D)**_

_**Inu Ookami aka: me alegro por tus ansias, jajaja... Gracias por seguir la historia.**_

_**Rosa c: en este capi decidí darles un respiro de la aventura y avanzar con el romance. Espero que te haya gustado y que algunas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado. Quizás me pasé un poco con la explicación, pero bueenoo, jajajaja. Gracias por los reviews, hasta ahora me has ayudado a orientar que puntos tengo que desarrollar más, te agradezco mucho.**_

_**Ying-FaLi23: como esperabas, en este capi fue la axplicación. Tengo que admitir que al principio sólo se llamaba Kamel Farid, pero al momento de transcribirlo a la compu le agregué casi por impulso el Li, jajaja. Me pareció que sería más emocionante.**_

_**yeyuperez: sí, claro que los tiene, pero voy a darle empujoncitos porque Sakura es muy despistada para actuar, jajaja.**_

_**kathe12: muchas gracias, aquí va el otro :3**_

_**vivi-chan: que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, es un cumplido apra mi :D**_

_**Espero que me sigan leyendo, espero seguirlos leyendo y nos vemos en el próximo capii..**_

_**Saludos enormes a todos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**– Capítulo 6 –**

Shaoran se despertó abruptamente, con la respiración agitada y un frío sudor en el rostro. Se llevó la mano a la frente para correr algunos mechones de pelo de sus ojos y respiró hondo. _"Otra vez…"_. Desde su regreso a Tomoeda no dejaba de tener extraños sueños, la mayor parte de ellos se relacionaban inexplicablemente con Sakura.

No era sueños premonitorios, él nunca había tenido esa clase de poderes. Además recordaba haber vivido esos momentos, aunque un tanto diferentes. En esta oportunidad, se veía a él mismo es distintas ocasiones pronunciando el nombre "Sakura" una y otra vez. En el último y más dramático de esos flashes, se encontraba de rodillas al borde de un enorme hueco en un ascensor, con vista pérdida en la negrura de aquel infinito abismo; ya no se podía ver absolutamente nada, sin embargo en su pupila se repetía insistentemente la imagen de Sakura cayendo al vacío. Luego, llegaba su grito desgarrador llamándola. Y finalmente, como era habitual que concluyeran todos sus sueños, oía retumbar el eco de la voz de Eriol que le decía: _"Al fin de cuentas ella si lo recuerda"_.

Era temprano para levantarse un domingo, pero aún así se vistió y salió a dar un paseo antes de que Meiling se despertara y comenzara a hostigarlo con preguntas. Poco le importó que lloviera, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar y ese era el mejor momento.

Al principio creyó que el tema de los sueños había tenido alguna relación con la conversación que había mantenido con su madre antes de abandonar Hong Kong.

**_Flash Back_**

– Shaoran, ¿querías hablarme? – le dijo Yerán Li en su habitual tono neutral.

– Sí, madre. Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano, Yerán le dio a entender a los sirvientes que se encontraban con ella que se retiraran de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, la hermosa mujer se puso de pie y se aproximó a él, de un modo más maternal.

– ¿De qué querías hablarme, Shaoran?

– Madre, otra vez están sucediendo cosas extrañas en Japón. La dueña de las cartas-

– Shaoran – lo interrumpió – Deja el formalismo. La dueña de las cartas es tu amiga, ¿verdad?

– Sí, madre. Lo siento – se disculpó con una reverencia – Ella… Sakura… han estado pasando cosas extrañas con las cartas nuevamente.

El castaño aguardó unos instantes esperando alguna reacción de su madre, tal vez que ella sugiriera lo que él mismo iba a pedir. Sin embargo, Yerán sólo lo observaba, como haciendo un análisis mental sobre su hijo. Finalmente, la elegante dama se volvió a sentar detrás de su escritorio.

– Ese ya no es tu asunto, Shaoran. Ella es ahora la dueña de las cartas.

– Pero madre – balbuceó el muchacho.

– Ella debe ser responsable por sí sola de todo lo que acarrea ser la sucesora del mago Clow.

Shaoran oprimió sus puños con impotencia, luego hizo una reverencia hacia su madre y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en su mano, cuando la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? ¿Son las cartas o la muchacha?

El castaño no se movió de su sitio pero abrió los ojos con asombro y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

– Debo ir a Japón, madre – añadió como respuesta sin dar más rodeos – Mi intuición me dice que debo ir… y ayudarla.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

En realidad los sueños no habían comenzado inmediatamente después de aquella charla. No, todas aquellas visiones y sueños coincidían con su llegada a Tomoeda. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguar por qué su mente le estaba haciendo esas jugadas.

**…**

– Sakura – sentía la voz de Kero que la llamaba a lo lejos – Sakura, despierta.

La joven se removió en su cama y cubrió íntegramente con las sábanas para intentar apagar el sonido que insistía en despertarla.

– Sakura, ven a ver – proseguía llamándola el guardián mientras miraba por la ventana.

– Kero, es domingo. Déjame dormir – y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

– Es el mocoso – murmuró Kero.

La castaña casi se cae de la cama en el apuro de salir de ésta. Se paró junto a la ventana y efectivamente ahí estaba él, de pie junto a la verja de la entrada, completamente empapado por la lluvia que aún caía sobre el muchacho. Con prisa bajó los escalones de dos en dos y salió a la entrada principal de su casa. Shaoran sólo se miraba sus zapatos y le había parecido que temblaba de frío.

– Shaoran – lo llamó y recién entonces el muchacho parecía caer en cuenta de donde estaba – Shaoran, entra o vas a enfermarte.

Sin embargo, el joven no se movió; la observaba fijamente con una mirada de triste confusión.

– Tú sabes lo que es, ¿no? – dijo al fin tiritando de frío – Aquello que no puedo recordar.

**…**

Sakura preparaba un poco de té mientras Shaoran se secaba y se vestía con ropa de Touya que ya no le quedaba. _"Sólo espero que Touya no se entere". _No había conseguido que el castaño dijera algo más, apenas si le dirigió una mirada. Tampoco pudo entender cómo se había enterado. ¿Acaso Meiling le habría dicho? Dudó por unos segundos y luego de vigilar por las escaleras que el muchacho no bajara se decidió por telefonear a Meiling.

Oía el sonido del tono. Esperó unos segundos sin dejar de estar alerta a las escaleras y entonces la morocha contestó,.

– ¿Aló? Habla Li Meiling

– Meiling. Soy yo, Sakura – dijo entre susurros.

– ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hablas así? – preguntó contrariada.

– No puedo hablar mucho, Shaoran está aquí y…

– ¿Shaoran? – la interrumpió – Si es por eso yo no lo envié, aunque hubiera sido una buena idea… dejarlos solos y… – decía Meiling pensativa.

– Meiling, escúchame – rogó la castaña que ya estaba ruborizada – Él vino a preguntar sobre lo que no recuerda, pero no puedo decírselo.

– No te preocupes, trata de aguantar un poco. Ya se me ocurrirá algo – y colgó.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, volvió a la cocina para continuar con el té. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando oyó los pasos de Shaoran que bajaban la escalera, y luego nada. Se giró y lo encontró de pie en el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza gacha, seguramente avergonzado.

– Toma – le acercó una taza de té – te hará bien. Tiene un poco de miel, para que no te resfríes – y le sonrió tiernamente.

Shaoran la miraba extrañado. Él prácticamente había hecho el ridículo, pero ella sólo se estaba preocupando por su salud. Aceptó la taza y se sentó frente a ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

– Lamento haber venido así – se disculpó – Pero – agregó rápidamente al ver que Sakura abría la boca, seguramente para restarle importancia – de verdad hay algo que yo no recuerdo, ¿no es cierto?

Las emociones del muchacho re arremolinaban en su interior. Sentía vergüenza por su comportamiento y por estar preguntándole eso; se sentía confundido con este tema; y también sentía la incapacidad de recordar lo que fuera que tenía que recordar. Como no podía ser de otra manera, sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar reflejaban a la perfección los sentimientos que lo movilizaban. Conmovida por su mira, Sakura asintió con la cabeza sin fuerza para ocultárselo, después de todo también era su dolor.

**…**

Desde la copa de un árbol en el exterior de la casa, una joven de cabellos platinados observaba a dos castaños perdidos en sus pensamientos. Por su parta, él se vanagloriaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción que le surcaba su pálido rostro. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó del allí una pequeña bola de color gris que no llegaba a cubrir la totalidad de la palma de su mano; parecía hecha de un humo que formaba suaves círculos y espirales. En el interior de la pequeña esfera, una brillante luz rosada resplandecía como un sol asomándose por entre espesas nubes. Esa luz provenía de un objeto que había encerrado en esa diminuta prisión: una flor de cerezo.

– Con que esto le pertenece a ese muchacho – admiró su descubrimiento – Yo pensaba utilizarlo sólo para obtener las cartas, pero me servirá para mi venganza también.

Cerró su puño sobre aquella esfera, dejando visible una roja quemadura sobre el dorso de su mano.

**…**

– ¿Es algo que no puedes decirme? ¿Acaso hice – el terror se plasmó en su rostro – algo malo?

– No, no hiciste nada malo – se apresuró a decir Sakura – Es sólo que…

El timbre sonó salvando a Sakura de hablar de más. Rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo, y hubiera suspirado aliviada si al llegar a la entrada no se hubiera encontrado con tres paraguas que cuchicheaban entre ellos.

– Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling… ¿qué hacen-

– Ay, Sakurita, ¿ya no recuerdas que vendríamos a almorzar contigo? – dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo - ¿No recuerdas? Como dijiste que tu hermano llevaría a tu padre a una presentación…

La morocha ingresó a la casa haciendo resonar su melodiosa risa, seguida de un sonriente Eriol y una Meiling con casa de considerar innecesaria tanta actuación.

– Espero haber llegado a tiempo – le susurró Meiling a la castaña mientras los nuevos invitados se quitaban sus abrigos – Llamé de inmediato a Daidouji para que fuera por mi, y al parecer Hiragizawa ya estaba con ella – concluyó con tono pícaro.

Los aludidos continuaron con sus amplias sonrisas fingiendo no haber escuchado el último comentario, aunque el tomo carmesí de sus mejillas revelaba lo contrario. Sakura no entendió la razón por la que Meiling los observaba tan divertida, pero se alegró del ambiente tan mágico que creaban sus amigos.

**…**

La reciente llegada de su prima y sus amigos había impedido que pudiera continuar indagando sobre ese particular asunto. No obstante, Eriol se había salido con la suya logrando que quedaran a solas un instante y así lanzarle una de sus típicas frases que lo dejaban pensando y, sólo en esta ocasión, también había calmado su ansiedad.

Entre murmullos, mientras Meiling y Sakura discutían con Kero por haberse comido la mitad del almuerzo que había preparado y Tomoyo se divertía con el espectáculo, le había dicho: _"No te atormentes por buscar recuerdos. Sigue tu instinto que te llevará por el buen camino, porque tu cuerpo también tiene memoria… y después de todo, eso es el instinto"_.

**_Al día siguiente…_**

La lluvia del día anterior había cesado, dejando el cielo pintado de un veteado color grisáceo. Los días en la escuela habían mejorado demasiado: Sakura ya casi lograba controlar sus sonrojos cuando estaba a solas con el castaño, cosa que ocurría seguido debido a que Meiling insistía en meterla en aquellas situaciones cada vez que había oportunidad; Tomoyo y Eriol continuamente se observaban de manera cómplice, _"¿Tramarán algo?"_; y Shaoran se veían más relajado desde el día anterior, ya no había vuelto a preguntar sobre sus recuerdos y, en cambio, actuaba más desenvuelto, como si se estuviera permitiendo darse rienda suelta.

Todo ese día iba de maravilla, salvo por lo que había ocurrido en la hora de Literatura

**_Flash Back_**

La profesora comenzó a explicar el trabajo que debían realizar. Debían formar grupos d había pasado una hoja para que anotaran en ella como se conformarían los grupos. En estos momentos, la hoja se encontraba en poder de Meiling, quien observaba el pequeño papel con la cara con la que leería una cómica historieta.

– Yanagizawa – exclamó Meiling – ¿Hacemos el trabajo juntas?

– Claro – le sonrió Naoko – Justo estábamos debatiendo con Rika y Chiharu quien quedaría afuera del grupo.

– ¡Genial! – gritó la morocha y escribió en el papel. Sin embargo, cuando finalizó no pasó el papel, sino que agregó – Daidouji, te anoté con Hiragizawa. Y Kinomoto, tú lo harás con Shaoran.

Tomoyo y Eriol simplemente sonrieron divertidos, mientras a Shaoran le parecía indistinto y Sakura reía nerviosa. Así era Meiling, hacía y deshacía a su antojo, era su mayor satisfacción y no se preocupaba por ocultarlo.

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

De todas formas, aunque se trataran de trabajos diferentes, todos quedaron en reunirse en la biblioteca a las 5, hora en la que Sakura salía de su práctica con las porristas. En esos momentos, sólo le quedaban 20 minutos de entrenamiento.

Iba camino a refrescarse antes de regresar a la práctica, cuando al dar vuelta a l edificio para dirigirse a los grifos, se encontró con alguien que no deseaba cruzarse nunca más en su vida: Kamel Farid Li.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – bramó Sakura.

– Pero qué modales – sonrió socarronamente el rubio – Y yo que venía a negociar – agregó con pena fingida.

– ¿Negociar?

– Ajá – y sacó la esfera gris de sus bolsillos – Tus cartas por esta bolita.

– ¿Y por qué debería interesarme esa bolita? – preguntó a la defensiva.

– Porque, por lo que estuve averiguando… Esto le pertenece a alguien que tú quiere mucho… a mí me ha servido de mucho, con esto es que logro controlar tus cartas y mantener alejados a tus guardianes.

– No… no entiendo – murmuró confundida.

– Déjame que te explique, tal vez así aceptes el intercambio que te ofrezco. Hace poco tiempo atrás, esta pequeña e insignificante cosita llegó hasta mis manos. Al parecer, estos son los recuerdos y sentimientos de un descendiente del mago Clow.

– Shaoran – susurró Sakura horrorizada.

– Exactamente. Y no sólo eso- agregó emocionado como si quisiera darle suspenso – También contiene una ínfima cantidad de magia de aquél que es descendiente de Clow Reed. Ínfima, pero que junto con esos sentimientos que él siente por ti… ¿o debería decir sentía?... Como sea, esos sentimientos me han permitido manipular tus cartas. La buena noticia para ti, es que estoy dispuesto a dártela a cambio de las cartas.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca te daré mis cartas – exclamó sosteniéndose con fuerza su bolsillo.

– ¿Ni siquiera para que él recuerde todo?

Sakura lo contempló estupefacta. Ella no podía entregar las cartas, menos después de saber cuáles eran las intenciones de aquella malvada persona. Recuperar esa esfera le devolvería sus sentimientos a Shaoran, pero ¿a qué precio? Inclinó su cabeza y con pesar apretó fuerte sus ojos y puños.

– No. Yo no te daré las cartas, no te haré las cosas fáciles para que lastimes a nadie – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

– Bueno, después no digas que no te lo ofrecí. Ya que no llegamos a un trato, tendré que seguir con mi plan – levantó la mano que contenía la bolita y ésta comenzó a brillar.

Lo último que vio Sakura, fue una brillante luz cegadora que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella.

**…**

– Sakura ya se está tardando mucho – comentó Tomoyo con preocupación.

Ella ya se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca junto con Eriol, Shaoran, Meiling y Naoko. El castaño también se veía inquieto, observando repetidamente su reloj de pulsea y luego el camino por el cual debía llegar la muchacha.

– Bah, seguro que Kinomoto se entretuvo con algo – dijo Meiling restándole importancia – Siempre llega tarde, incluso ya estando en la escuela. Será mejor que comencemos con el trabajo, Yanagizawa.

Naoko asintió y ambas ingresaron al edificio tratando de decidir qué obra de la época barroca debían elegir para realizar su análisis.

– Tomoyo, deberíamos empezar nosotros también – opinó Eriol tras unos minutos.

– Pero – comenzó a tartamudear Tomoyo.

– No te preocupes – la interrumpió Shaoran – Iré a buscar a Sakura. Nos vemos después.

Tomoyo y Eriol observaron como el castaño se alejaba. Aunque estaba un poco más tranquila, la morocha no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía.

– Oye – le susurró Eriol acariciándole la mejilla – Li ya fue por Sakura. No te aflijas más.

– Sí, tienes razón – y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Vamos – dijo el joven ofreciéndole un brazo.

Ella sonrió aún más y se aferró al brazo que le ofrecía. De esa manera, ingresaron a la biblioteca, seguros de que Sakura y Shaoran llegarían en cualquier momento con alguna loca historia, de esas que sólo le ocurrían a la castaña, sobre lo que había provocado su retraso.

**…**

Shaoran ya había recorrido todos los caminos posibles que llevaban al aula, con la esperanza que hubiera vuelto en busca de algo. Sin embargo no había rastros de Sakura ni de nadie más en el colegio. _"¿Se habrá olvidado del trabajo de Literatura y habrá regresado a su casa?"_. Era una posibilidad. Tomó el teléfono celular que Tomoyo le había obsequiado y marcó el número de la castaña. Aguardó unos segundos, pero aparte del tono que escuchaba en el auricular también oía un celular sonando. _"¿De dónde proviene?"_. Se asomó a la ventana y se percató de que el ruido provenía de afuera, cerca de la pista de atletismo, aunque seguía sin poder ver a Sakura por ninguna parte.

Corrió velozmente hasta allí y una vez en el lugar volvió a llamarla por teléfono. Efectivamente se escuchaba muy cerca. _"¿Pero dónde está?"_. Giró sobre sus talones y casi cae de espaldas cuando se encontró con aquel joven de cabellos rubios a sólo un palmo de su cara.

– Otro que no tiene modales – Kamel negó arrogantemente con la cabeza – ¿Así es como saludas a la familia? – preguntó con fingida inocencia.

– ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – le gritó el castaño.

– Qué curioso que es el corazón, ¿no? – dijo ignorando las preguntas de Shaoran – Yo tengo tus recuerdos más preciados y tú aún te preocupas por ella.

– ¿Mis qué? Deja de jugar, tú no tienes nada mío. Dime ahora dónde está Sakura – le exigió con rabia.

– Ella está allí, ahí viene – y señaló hacia donde la castaña se encontraba de pie, cerca de la arboleada – ¿Viste que estaba bien?

– Sakura – susurró Shaoran – ¡Sakura, vete!

Pero Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos con la cabeza gacha. En el interior de su mochila se escucha el sonido persistente de su celular, pero ella no parecía tener intención de tomarlo.

– ¡No! No te acerques. ¡Vete! – volvió a gritarle.

– No quería llegar a esto, pero viendo que has sido muy entrometido, chiquillo, no me queda otra opción. Además, ella eligió las cartas antes que devolverte tus recuerdos. ¿Estás seguro de que son amigos? – Kamel se alejó de la escena riendo con malicia.

Shaoran casi no había entendido nada de aquellas palabras, sólo era capaz de observar como Sakura se acercaba más y más. Cuando la castaña estuvo a unos pocos metros del muchacho, detuvo su andar y levantó la vista; una mirada fría, sin brillo alguno y carente de su calidez natural. El joven la contemplaba con asombro y con temor de lo que pudiera pasar.

– La esfera – susurró Sakura antes de abalanzarse sobre Shaoran.

* * *

_**Holaa! De primera me disculpo por la demora, como ya comenté estoy empezando las mesas finales. Igual a los que pedían que fuera un poco más largo, bueno, este salió más largo, pero de casualidad. Escribo el capítulo y después me fijo la extensión, no es algo que me preocupe, jeje.. No se preocupen que no voy a abandonar el fic, asi que nos seguiremos leyendo hasta que esta historia lo disponga :D**_

_**Ahora los reviews:**_

_**yeyuperez: si, los celos son hermosos! más los de Shaoran, jaja. Espero que te guste este también.**_

_**kathe12: muchas gracias, de todas formas este me salió un poco más largo, pero fue sin querer, jaja.**_

_**karito: jajajaja, gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Rosa c: creo que lo deje en suspenso, jaja.. No me maten! Please, juro que mis dedos no se querían mover pero que yo queria continuar, jaja. Espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**Aki Sakura: me cuesta mucho escribir de otras parejas, es como que mi mente se centra en una y va derechito hacia nahí, pero como verás en este capi ya estoy tratando de enfocarme en otras también. Me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo.**_

_**Ying-FaLi23: fue bastante informativo el capi pasado... y lo del comentario de Shaoran me pareció que era algo revelador *-*. Gracias por seguir la historia, y nos vemos en el próximo.**_

_**j: muchas gracias, sin quererlo este capi me salió un poco más extenso. Espero que sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo.**_

_**Lissy-Vil: siiiiiiiii... fue un capi más romántico, ya van a venir más así. En este tuve que reincorporar a Kamel porque ya tenía muchas vacaciones, jajaja. Pero prometo meter más romance. Gracias por el hermoso review, espero leerte en la próxima.**_

_**Inu Ookami aka: muchas gracias, me alegra saber que les va gustando. De nuevo, gracias.**_

_**pame2613: lástima que en este capi no hubo tanto romance, es que necesitaba esvcribir esto, no dejaban de darme vuelta por la cabeza esas situaciones una y otra vez, jajaja... Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado, ya habrá más romance de todas formas.**_

_**Bueno, ahora si los dejo. Saludos a todos. Muchas gracias por cada review, me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Sin ustedes me hubiera sentido un fracaso, jajaja, y tal vez la historia nunca hubiera llegado a donde está ahora.**_

_**Muchas gracias! nos vemoos!**_

_**Day**_


End file.
